random_enountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Needlemouse: The Musical - A Sonic the Hedgehog Song (Game Parody)
Needlemouse: The Musical was RE's first video in their musical parody series. Description Sonic and his pals get a little operatic in their quest to celebrate the blue blur's best birthday ever. An award-winning musical performed live at Sega's Sonic Boom 2011 during E3, directed by Nathan J. Morse and AJ Pinkerton. Links iTunes Amazon SoundCloud YouTube Also available on Spotify & Google Play. Lyrics (Eggman) My name is Eggman, and I'm the best, But my plans are always stopped by that blue pest! They think I'm mad, but I'm quite keen. If you don't believe me try Mean Bean Machine! (Sonic) My name is Sonic! I'm the blue blur, I have running shoes and spiny cyan fur. I'm blazing fast, as you all know! If you don't pick me in Brawl, then you're too slow! (Tails) My name is Miles, but Tails is what they call me... I'm very little. I don't have any family... I'm just an orphan, will somebody adopt me?... 'Cause… I… Can... spin my tails and fly real high and build you new technology! (Knuckles) I'm called Knuckles. Yeah, that's my name... I don't know why I'm singing, this is lame. I'm an echidna, what else to say? I protect the Chaos Emeralds, now go away! (Sonic) Knuckles, that wasn't very musical. (Eggman) Yes! My verse was far superior! (Knuckles) I don't like singing, okay? (Tails) Aww c'mon, Knux... (Sonic) Yeah, c'mon, step it up! (Eggman) Sounded a bit flat, too... (Knuckles) I wasn't flat... Everyone just leave me alone! (Amy) Hello, I'm Amy, I'm Sonic's girl, and every time we hug... (Sonic) I wanna hurl. (Amy) We'll have a family. Ten kids in all! And when we're wed... (Sonic) I hope I'm dead... (Amy) He'll be my baby doll! (Eggman) Everyone shut it! It's my verse again! My Death Egg will make you scream and shout! It's got some dings, but I can buff those out... Sky Chase, Launch Base, any act is fine... All your zones will soon be mine! (Sonic) Give it up, Eggman! (Tails) Yeah, your plans never work! (Eggman) Well how about this EggBot? Eek it's going berserk!! (Amy) Oh, Sonic dear! (Sonic) We're back to you... (Amy) I want you near! (Eggman) On fire, too! (Amy) Your emerald eyes... (Knuckles) Is this over yet? (Amy) And darling rear! (Tails) Eew... (Amy) Please marry me! (Sonic) I'd rather not... (Amy) Your bride to be! (Sonic:) You're not that hot... (Amy) Hedgehog and wife... Eternally... (Sonic) Now just one sec, if we're a pair, I'm not aware... (Eggman) I have to change my underwear. (Sonic) So, Amy Rose, Please don't propose... (Tails) Hey, Sonic I'm afraid I made a mess! Is this how you spell "Sonic says"? (Eggman) My name is Eggman...Robotnik, too. (Sonic) And I'm Sonic. I'm a streak of red and blue! (Tails) I'm Tails Prower. (Amy) I'm Amy Rose! This is Knuckles the echidna... (Knuckles) Chaos Control! (Tails) I'm second player! (Eggman) I'm evil and I'm greedy! (Amy) I'm in love with Sonic! (Sonic) I'm known for being speedy! (Everyone sans Knuckles) We go together like frankfurters and chili... (Knuckles) What? (Everyone sans Knuckles) So… Thanks… For... Playing on and staying true, Cause Ninten-don't what we all do! For 20 years of spin dashing, Or hyping up, blast processing. For shuttle loops and home attacks. For pinball zones and Big the cat. For Blue Typhoon and Sonic Boom. For rings and things, Thanks one and all to you... SEGA!Category:Musicals Category:Video Game Musicals